


Surprise!

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [49]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Failed attempts, Humour, PWP, Pregnancy, Violence, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: NYE Fic. TobiSaku. "Surprise!"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Series: Tumblr request [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/601540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aijoinu (1CarinoInu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CarinoInu/gifts).



> AN: A New Year's Eve fic request!

Sakura looked at Tobirama, ensuring he was sitting down. She held his shoulders, noting how much stronger he’d gotten. _This… Hmm_. She needed to make some adjustments to her plan.

“Stay there,” she said sternly, her mouth turning down. 

“Why must I—”

Sakura closed the door. Then she put away all the dishes. Spotting the vase on the windowsill, she winced and put that away too. The framed pictures on the wall were next, followed by the clock. 

Tobirama’s brows furrowed as he watched Sakura change their living room, saying nothing.

When she finally returned to him, her hair slightly messier, her expression determined, he waited.

“All the breakables are put away, everything’s going to be fine,” Sakura muttered to herself.

She turned to Tobirama, her brows furrowing.

“You need to promise to not get overexcited,” warned Sakura.

“I don’t get excited,” said Tobirama in a monotone.

Sakura failed to subdue the arch of her brow.

“Right. Yes. Of course, what was I thinking,” she said. She spied a pair of brass planters by the sofa and subtly shifted them further away with her foot.

“Sakura?”

“Hm?”

“You said you had important news?”

“Right! Yes!” Sakura forced a smile. “You remember when I asked you if there was any chance your vasectomy could have failed, and you said, according to your—”

Sakura slowly pushed away the umbrella stand.

“—test results, we shouldn’t expect any more surprises?”

There was a faint pause as Tobirama stilled.

A muscle in his cheek twitched.

“Ah,” said Tobirama quietly.

“Well,” said Sakura from between her locked teeth. “We seem to have a difference of opinion on what constitutes _successful_ test results.”

She slapped a piece of paper down in front of Tobirama on the table, hard enough for the window blinds to clatter. Shoot, she forgot about those.

Saying nothing, Tobirama held Sakura’s gaze.

“Did you actually have the vasectomy you promised you were going to get?” demanded Sakura, eyes blazing, teeth bared.

“Why do you ask?”

Sakura slapped another paper down on the table beside the first.

“Surprise!” she snarled. “I’m pregnant!”

Tobirama clenched his knees together tightly and cleared his throat.

“There… was an error when the procedure was initially performed—

“No shit.”

“—but it was completed.”

Sakura grit her teeth so hard they squeaked.

“And when did you realize there was a problem?” hissed Sakura, leaning towards Tobirama.

“When you lit my armour on fire starting at the crotch. While I was still wearing it,” said Tobirama, still holding his ice pack in place. 

“Are we going to have any further surprises?” asked Sakura, her voice dangerously soft.

“No,” said Tobirama.

“Good.”

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
